love_live_school_idol_festival_allfandomcom-20200214-history
Koizumi Hanayo
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 小泉 花陽 * Age: 15 * Birthday: January 17 (Capricorn) * Blood Type: B * Height: 156cm * Hobbies: Drawing * Three Sizes: B82 / W60 / H83 * Favorite Food: White rice * Least Favorite Food: None * Main Attribute: Pure * CV: Kubo Yurika A 15-year-old, first-year high school student. She's a quiet girl who doesn't stand out much in class and loves white rice. She lacks self-esteem and is quick to give up on almost anything she does. Admiring µ's, she joins the group along with Rin, her closest friend and the person she's always together with, and Maki. Home Screen 白いごはんって素敵ですよね……なんであんなに白いんだろう…… White rice is amazing... I wonder why it is so white... びっくりされるんですけど…実は折り紙、結構得意なんです This may come as a surprise... but I'm pretty good at origami. 凛ちゃんは昔から花陽のことを助けてくれて…大切なお友達です♪ Rin-chan has helped me out a lot ever since we were kids... She's an important friend. ♪ あ…よ、よろしくお願いします！ Ah... Th-Thanks for all your support! ぽかぽかおひさま、気持ちいいー。 (Spring only) The sun is nice and warm. It feels great. ちゃんと食べないと夏バテしちゃいますよ？ (Summer only) You'll get heat fatigue if you don't eat properly. この時期は美味しいものが多くて……危険です！ (Fall only) There's so much delicious food at this time of year... It's dangerous! ちゃーんと暖かくして寝てくださいね？ (Winter only) Make sure you keep warm and get lots of sleep, okay? 一生懸命がんばります！ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) I'll give it my all! お、おつかれさまでしたっ。 (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Ah, good work! おはようございます…ちゃんと朝ご飯食べましたか？ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning... Did you make sure to have breakfast? おなかが空いてきました…何か食べませんか？ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) I'm feeling hungry... Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? 今日のお夕食はなんでしたか？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) What did you have for dinner today? 遅くまで起きてたら、夜食を食べたくなるんですよ？ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Staying up late really makes you want to have a late-night snack. あ、あまり薄着は…うぅ… (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #35 only) I-I'm not really used to being so lightly dressed... Uu... みなさんに楽しんでもらえたら…私、とっても嬉しいです (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #44, R #305, transformed R #341, R #421, transformed R #501, R #617, transformed R #686; high kizuna SR #233, high kizuna SR #242, high kizuna SR #309, SR #449, SR #524, high kizuna SR #543, high kizuna SR #626, SR #718; high kizuna SR #738; high kizuna UR #465; high kizuna UR #720 only) When everyone is having fun... I would be very happy. 後ろ向きじゃ、ダメ！ですよね！ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #53, transformed R #291, transformed R #437, transformed R #576, SR #116, SR #233, SR #242, SR #309, high kizuna SR #449, high kizuna SR #524, SR #543, SR #626, high kizuna SR #718; SR #738; UR #465; UR #720 only) No looking back! Isn't that right? ま、待って下さい！置いてかないでー！ (Untransformed SR #62 only) P-Please wait! Don't leave me behind! こ、こんな可愛いお洋服……私に似合うのかな…… (Transformed SR #62 only) C-Cute Western clothes like these... Do they look good on me...? あなたのおかげで少しずつだけど、自分に自信が持てるようになりました (High kizuna, transformed SR #62; high kizuna SR #116; high kizuna UR #82 only) Thanks to you, I have gained just a little bit of self-confidence. この服……変じゃないでしょうか？ (Untransformed SR #78 only) Do you think... that these clothes are weird? こ、コーヒーおまたっひゃう！あ…あぶなかったあ… (Transformed SR #78 only) H-Here's your co- Wahh! Th-That was close... いつもの…ですよね？あなたの好みはインプット済みです♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #78 only) The usual... right? I already know your tastes. ♪ 夏は薄着になるから、色々気になるよね……少しおかずの量、減らそうかな？ (Untransformed SR #133 only) Since it's summer, I'm wearing less, so I'm curious... do you think I should eat less side dishes? 水に入って少ししてから、プカッて身体が浮いてくるところが、花陽好きなんだ (Transformed SR #133 only) *placeholder* あなたと一緒にプールに行けてよかった……勇気出して、よかった……！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #133 only) I'm glad I went to the pool with you... I'm so happy that I had the courage...! は、恥ずかしいのであんまり見ないでくださいね？ (Untransformed SR #136 only) I-It's embarrassing so please don't stare that much. この衣装……何故でしょう、とても落ち着きます (Transformed SR #136 only) This outfit... I don't know why, but it makes me feel very calm. いつか２人で本当の鹿さんを見に行きたいですね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #136 only) Some day, I'd like us to go see a real deer together. 花陽、今度稲刈りの体験に行ってみたいんだ。あなたも一緒に行きませんか？ (Untransformed SR #153 only) I want to try harvesting rice next time. Will you come with me? 花陽としたことが、わたあめの存在を忘れていました！一緒に食べに行きましょうっ (Transformed SR #153 only) I completely forgot that cotton candy existed! Shall we go eat some? これからも、ごはんを食べるときはあなたと一緒だと嬉しいな……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #153 only) It would make me happy if we could always eat together from now on... ♪ 頑張れば、もっと運動も得意になるのかな～？ (Untransformed SR #164 only) If I tried hard, could I get better at sports too~? あなたが出場するのなら、頑張って応援します！フレーッ、フレーッ！ (Transformed SR #164 only) I'll do my best to cheer for you when you appear! Hooray, hooray! ふふ……楽しいな♪あなたとバドミントンするなら、毎日でもいいなって思いました！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #164 only) Hehe... That was fun. ♪ I think I could handle playing badminton with you every day! わ、わわっ、止まらないよ～っ！　ど、どいてくださ～いっ (Untransformed SR #198 only) W-Wahh! I can't stop~! P-Please get away~! 寒いときはおしくらまんじゅうです！　2人で…やってみます？ (Transformed SR #198 only) *placeholder* あなたが手をつないでいてくれるから……花陽、もっと頑張れそう♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #198 only) *placeholder* 空気が冷たいのって、結構好きなんだ。気持ちがピリッてする気がするんです (Untransformed SR #202 only) *placeholder* サンタクロースみたいに、誰かに夢をプレゼント出来たらいいのにな (Transformed SR #202 only) *placeholder* これからはずっと花陽が作ったお弁当食べてくれたら、嬉しいな……☆ (High kizuna, transformed SR #202 only) *placeholder* 風が冷たい日は、誰かと一緒に帰りたくなっちゃいますね～ (Untransformed SR #221 only) On days when there's a cold wind, I want to walk home together with someone~ おうちに帰ったら、お雑煮とおにぎり食べるんだ☆ (Transformed SR #221 only) *placeholder* あなたに応援してもらえる私でいたいから、花陽、これからも頑張ります♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #221 only) *placeholder* 冬になわとびすると、ピシッて足に当たったときすごく痛いよね。なんで冬にやるのかな……？ (Untransformed SR #248 only) *placeholder* うぅ、バレンタインデーかぁ……どうしよう…… (Transformed SR #248 only) *placeholder* ハートのかたちのおにぎりも作ってみたんだけど、食べますか？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #248 only) *placeholder* タコさんウィンナーとか、リンゴのうさぎさんとか、かわいいからたまに作るんです♪ (Untransformed SR #279 only) *placeholder* 今日は凛ちゃんとクレープ食べて帰りたいなあ…… (Transformed SR #279 only) *placeholder* お菓子マップ、出来てきましたね♪　　もっとたくさん食べて、もっといい地図にしましょう！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #279 only) *placeholder* 今年も、稲の苗はすくすく育ってるかな……？ (Untransformed SR #308 only) I wonder if the rice seedlings are growing properly this year too... うぅ……アサリじゃなくて小石でした～っ (Transformed SR #308 only) Uu... It wasn't a clam but a pebble~! これでアサリのお味噌汁いっぱい作れますね♪おにぎりを食べる手が進んじゃいます！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #308 only) Now we can make lots of miso soup with clams! ♪ I'm starting to want some rice balls! この雑誌、スクールアイドルの記事が載ってるんです！1ページだけど、絶対見逃せません♪ (Untransformed SR #345 only) *placeholder* わわっ……こんなに綺麗なドレス、花陽が着てもいいんでしょうか…… (Transformed SR #345 only) *placeholder* あなたにウェディングドレスが似合ってるって言われるなんて……すごく、すごく嬉しいです (High kizuna, transformed SR #345 only) *placeholder* 食べてる途中でおにぎりがほぐれちゃうと、すごく悲しくなります…… (Untransformed SR #366 only) *placeholder* 人魚姫さんは、海の世界でどういう暮らしをしてるんでしょう……？ (Transformed SR #366 only) *placeholder* えっ？　花陽が人魚姫さんのスクールアイドルに……ですか？　そ、それは照れちゃいます…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #366 only) *placeholder* 中華風のおこわって、ごま油の香りともち米のもちもちってしたところが美味しいよね (Untransformed SR #396 only) *placeholder* 昨日は凛ちゃんと一緒にカンフー映画を観たんだけど……花陽は手に汗かいちゃいました…… (Transformed SR #396 only) *placeholder* あの、見ないでって言っちゃったんですけど、見ても……大丈夫ですから (High kizuna, transformed SR #396 only) *placeholder* 新米の入荷を待ってるんです。早くお米屋さんから電話こないかな (Untransformed SR #414 only) *placeholder* メイド服っていいですよね！　スクールアイドルっぽくて、グッときます♪ (Transformed SR #414 only) *placeholder* あなたの瞳に花陽がうつってるみたいに、花陽の瞳にもあなたがうつってるんです…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #414 only) Your eyes seem to reflect me, and my eyes are reflecting you too... 折り紙は1つ1つ丁寧に折っていくといいんですよ。細かいところに差が出ます！ (Untransformed SR #428 only) *placeholder* 秋といえばお米、お米といえば秋……　つまり、今まさにお米の季節を迎えたということです (Transformed SR #428 only) Autumn means rice, rice means autumn... That means we're approaching the season of rice! コホン……それではお米に力を送りますね。美味しいお米になりますように！　お米がんばれーっ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #428 only) *cough*... Now I'll transfer power to the rice. Become delicious rice! Try your best, rice! 今日は星を見にいくんだ。よかったら、あなたも一緒に行きませんか？ (Untransformed SR #455 only) *placeholder* お茶とスープとカイロと耳当てとレッグウォーマーと……うーん、リュックがいっぱいです (Transformed SR #455 only) *placeholder* 花陽も星みたいに輝ける日が来たらいいな……なんて、ちょっと大げさすぎますかね～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #455 only) *placeholder* 空気が冷たいけど……その分、すがすがしい気持ちになります。あなたも深呼吸してみてくださいね (Untransformed SR #474 only) *placeholder* みんなで旅行に来たんだ♪　部屋に炊飯器はありますか、って旅館の人に確認しちゃった (Transformed SR #474 only) *placeholder* リフトに一緒に乗ってもいいですか？　あなたと二人きりなんて、ちょっとドキドキしちゃうな (High kizuna, transformed SR #474 only) *placeholder* 初詣、もう行っちゃいましたか？　……あ、よかった。じゃあ一緒に行きましょうっ (Untransformed SR #506 only) *placeholder* 神様の衣装なんて、ビックリしました。神様に失礼がないような振る舞いにしなくちゃ (Transformed SR #506 only) *placeholder* 幸せな気持ちになったときは、絶対あなたにもお裾分けしたいな……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #506 only) *placeholder* 雪だるまの目って、何で作ったらいいのかな？　石かな、葉っぱかな、海苔……は違うよね (Untransformed SR #523 only) *placeholder* 私たちの目に見えないだけで、本当は色んな精霊さんが近くにいるのかもですよね……♪ (Transformed SR #523 only) *placeholder* お鍋を食べるときは、はんてんを着ると気分が上がるんだよ！　今度一緒にお鍋食べようね (High kizuna, transformed SR #523 only) *placeholder* 帰り道に、お買い物をして帰るのが好きなんだ。よかったら、あなたも一緒に行きませんか？ (Untransformed SR #530 only) *placeholder* へ？　こ、告白っ！？　そんなんじゃないです……！ (Transformed SR #530 only) *placeholder* 凛ちゃんは誰にでも優しくて、かわいくて……素敵な女の子だよね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #530 only) *placeholder* うーん、かわいい髪留めを買ったんだけど、上手くつけられなくって……　ことりちゃんに聞いてみようっと (Untransformed SR #579 only) *placeholder* お仕事体験……緊張します。あんまり難しくないのがいいなあ…… (Transformed SR #579 only) *placeholder* あなたがいてくれるだけで、何でも出来ちゃいそうな気分になるの。あなたのこと、信頼しています (High kizuna, transformed SR #579 only) *placeholder* 最近陽が長くなってきたから、夕方にみんなでランニングしたりするんだ。あなたも一緒に走る？ (Untransformed SR #599 only) *placeholder* 絵里ちゃん！　映画を見る前にチュロスとジュースを買いましょう！！ (Transformed SR #599 only) *placeholder* 絵里ちゃんと映画を観てきたの。すごく面白くって、映画の後も二人で盛り上がっちゃいました♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #599 only) *placeholder* いい天気だし、今日はお散歩したいなああ、よかったら、あなたも一緒にどうかな？ (Untransformed SR #602 only) *placeholder* 事件、事件……。うーん、事件ってどこにあるのかな……？ (Transformed SR #602 only) *placeholder* みんなで仲良くおにぎりを食べれば、事件も解決！ですね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #602 only) *placeholder* むにゃ……　はっ……！？　も、もしかして今私寝てましたか……！？ (Untransformed SR #607 only) *placeholder* トランプ、なかなか勝てないなあ……　何かコツがあるのかな？ (Transformed SR #607 only) *placeholder* うふ。これでジョーカーがなくなるな……　あ、あれ？　私、ひとり言を言ってましたか……？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #607 only) *placeholder* 磯辺っていうと、海の近くっぽいけど……磯辺焼きは海で食べるのが正しい食べ方なのかな？ (Untransformed SR #649 only) *placeholder* 海の家って美味しそうなにおいがするから大好きです♪　うふ。今はさざえを焼いてるのかな～ (Transformed SR #649 only) *placeholder* ステージで緊張しちゃったときも、あなたが観ていると思うと……心がふわって軽くなるんだ (High kizuna, transformed SR #649 only) *placeholder* プールで浮かぶのは得意なんだけど、あんまり速く進まないんだ (Untransformed SR #658 only) *placeholder* 私と凛ちゃんのお気に入りの場所……　今日は真姫ちゃんを誘ってみるんだ (Transformed SR #658 only) *placeholder* 私がおばあちゃんになっても、みんなと一緒にいられるかな？　えへ、気が早すぎますね (High kizuna, transformed SR #658 only) *placeholder* お団子を作るのって楽しいね♪小さく丸めて…えへ、おにぎりを握るのとちょっと似てるかも (Untransformed SR #695 only) *placeholder* ぱくっ、もぐもぐ……　あっ！！　つまみぐいしちゃいました…… (Transformed SR #695 only) *placeholder* は、恥ずかしいから見ないでください…うー、顔、絶対赤いよ～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #695 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に来ました。大きい動物はちょっと苦手……だから、ハムスターと遊んでようかな。 (Untransformed SR #699 only) *placeholder* ハムスターが食べているのを見てたら、お腹空いてきちゃった。そろそろ、ご飯にしませんか？ (Transformed SR #699 only) *placeholder* ハムスターに負けないぐらいに一生懸命に、次のステージでがんばりますっ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #699 only) *placeholder* お姫様みたいな素敵なドレスを着られるなんて、夢みたいですっ！ (Untransformed SR #732 only) *placeholder* はあ、こんなに綺麗な衣装に囲まれて……私が私じゃないみたいです (Transformed SR #732 only) *placeholder* たくさんのお菓子に目移りしちゃいそうでもドレスは汚さないようにしないといけませんね (High kizuna, transformed SR #732 only) *placeholder* やっぱりライブって……楽しい！ (UR #64 only, all states) *placeholder* 見ているだけじゃ……ダメなんだよね (Untransformed UR #64 only) *placeholder* 私……こんな素敵なステージ初めてです (Transformed UR #64 only) *placeholder* あなたに…ずっと隣にいて欲しい…そう思うのはわがままですか？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #64 only) *placeholder* おにぎり整列～っ１・２・３・４・５♪うふふ、今日のおにぎりは５個でした～ (Untransformed UR #180 only) Lining up rice balls~ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. ♪ Ehehe, there are 5 rice balls today~ 花陽のおにぎりには、いっつも愛情こもってます♪ (Transformed UR #180 only) *placeholder* お腹いっぱい食べちゃいました！あなたと食べるごはんって、最高かも☆ (High kizuna, transformed UR #180 only) *placeholder* お鍋のシーズンもそろそろ終わりですね～今年もたくさん食べました♪ (Untransformed UR #265 only) *placeholder* 春は行楽シーズンだから……新しいおにぎりを開発します！ (Transformed UR #265 only) *placeholder* あの……手を握ってくれて、ありがとうございます (High kizuna, transformed UR #265 only) *placeholder* 今日はお気に入りのアイドルDVDを見る予定なんです。にこちゃんも呼んだら来てくれるかな？ (Untransformed UR #322 only) Today I'm going to watch a DVD of my favorite idols. I wonder if Nico-chan would like to join me... 白雪姫って、肌が透き通るように白くて綺麗なんですよね……☆ (Transformed UR #322 only) *placeholder* おにぎりローテーション♪　昆布・たらこ・梅干し・おかか・ツナマヨ・鮭・天むすっ (High kizuna, transformed UR #322 only) *placeholder* 私、今日が楽しみで……昨日はなかなか眠れなかったんだ。あなたは大丈夫ですか？ (Untransformed UR #426 only) I really looked forward to today and couldn't really sleep yesterday. Are you okay? 誰かのためにお弁当を作るのって、ちょっとドキドキするけど、すごく嬉しいです (Transformed UR #426 only) Making a lunch box for someone else makes me a bit nervous, but also really happy. あなたのことばっかり気になっちゃうのって変だよね。これも魔法なのかな……？ (High kizuna, transformed UR #426 only) *placeholder* 朝起きるときの、ひやっ……ってする感じが減ってきたの。もうすぐ春ですね……☆ (Untransformed UR #556 only) *placeholder* 凛ちゃんから、手作りチョコをもらっちゃいました！！！　凛ちゃん、ありがとう……♪ (Transformed UR #556 only) I got handmade chocolate from Rin-chan! Thank you, Rin-chan...♪ えへ……今日は凛ちゃんと一緒にお菓子を作るんです。お互いにチョコのお返しをするの♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #556 only) *placeholder* にこちゃんと忍者が出てくる映画を観てるの。家で観てても、ポップコーンがほしくなっちゃうな (Untransformed UR #675 only) I watched the movie where me and Nico-chan starred as ninjas. We were watching at home, but I sort of wanted popcorn... にこちゃん、今度こそ絶対ににこちゃんを捕まえるね！　お覚悟ですっ！ (Transformed UR #675 only) *placeholder* お腹ってすぐに空いちゃいますよね？　でも、こんなときににぎりめしがあれば安心です！！！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #675 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character せ、精一杯お手伝いします… I-I'll help you out the best I can... やめて…ください… Please... stop... 何でもお申し付けを！ Please tell me what you want me to do! きゃっ、く、くすぐったいです… Kyaa! Th-That tickles... お、お呼びでしょうか？ D-Did you call for me? ほわわっ！な、なんでしょう？ Howawa! Wh-What is it? あ…えっ…あの… Ah... Ehh... Umm... う、うぅ……だれかたーすーけーてー。 U-Uu... Someone, save~ me~! うぅ、ぷにぷにしないでー…… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Uu, please don't poke me... だ、ダメです！は、恥ずかしいです！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Y-You can't do that! I-It's embarrassing! こ、こんなところで何してるんですか！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Wh-What are you doing in a place like this!? Other Screens ストーリーを選んでください… (Story screen) Please pick a story... 部員のみなさんと仲良くなりたいです… (Club members screen) I want to be friends with everyone in the club... LP不足はラブカストーンで回復して補ってはどうでしょう？ (Shop screen) If you're out of LP, how about you replenish it with loveca stones? お友達はどうしてるでしょうか… (Friends screen) I wonder how your friends are doing... Event-Triggered プレゼントが…来てるみたいです… (When there are available presents) It looks like... you have some presents... 練習…もっとしたいな… (When a lesson is possible) I want... to practice some more... 特別練習ができるみたいです…！ (When a special lesson is possible) You can do a special lesson...! 新しい情報です！ (When there is unread news) New news! 続きのストーリー…見ませんか？ (When there are unread stories) Do you... want to read the rest of the story? 勧誘に行ってみてはどうでしょうか…？ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) How about we go recruiting...? イベントかぁ…勇気を出して参加、してみませんか？ (When there is an event going on) An event, huh...? Let's be brave and participate. 課題…私にできるかな…でも、頑張ります！ (When there are incomplete assignments) Assignments... I'm not sure if I can do them... but I'll do my best! ライブできます… (When there are new live stages) I can perform in a live concert... Date-Triggered あけましておめでとうございます♪　私は今、お雑煮に何個お餅を入れるか迷ってます…… (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year. ♪ Right now, I'm debating how many mochi I want in my soup... 今日は花陽の誕生日なんです。おめでとうって言われると、とっても幸せな気持ちになりますね♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) It's my birthday today. It makes me feel really happy when people congratulate me. ♪ わっ……！　節分ってもっと軽く豆を投げる感じだと思ってました。うう……うぅ、誰か助けて～っ (Setsubun; February 3) Wah...! I thought you were supposed to throw these beans more gently on Setsubun. U-Uu... Someone save me~! はい、凛ちゃん。今日はチョコレート作ってきたよ♪ (Valentine's Day; February 14) Here, Rin-chan. I made some chocolate for today. ♪ 雛人形と一緒に飾るひし餅って、春らしくて綺麗ですよね。美味しそうだし…… (Doll Festival; March 3) The mochi that gets put up on display with the dolls really reminds me of spring and are beautiful. Not to mention, they look delicious... うふふ。凛ちゃんにアメをもらっちゃいました……♪ (White Day; March 14) Ehehe, I got candy from Rin-chan... ♪ 海未ちゃんの誕生日だから、海未ちゃんの顔を折り紙で作ってみました♪　似てるかな～？ (Umi's birthday; March 15) It's Umi-chan's birthday, so I folded an origami version of her face. ♪ How does it look? 今日は真姫ちゃんのお誕生日会です♪　喜んでくれるといいな……頑張って準備しなくっちゃ！ (Maki's birthday; April 19) We're having a birthday party for Maki-chan today. ♪ I hope she likes it... I have to do my best to prepare! かしわ餅、美味しいです……♪　かしわ餅を食べたあとは、みんなでこいのぼりの歌を歌おうね (Children's Day; May 5) Kashiwa mochi are so delicious... ♪ Once we're done eating, let's all to sing the Koinobori song together. 希ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪希ちゃんのおかげで、今のµ'sがあるんだなって思います♪ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Nozomi-chan, happy birthday. ♪ It's all because of you that µ's is the way it is now. ♪ 織姫様と彦星様を折り紙で祈ったよ♪　飾りやすいように花のリースもつけたんだ (Tanabata; July 7) I folded origami to pray that Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama will meet. ♪ I even made a wreath of flowers so that they'd be easy to hang. 星座の早見表とにらめっこです…。えっと、こっちがベガだから、アルタイルは…… (Tanabata; July 7) I'm staring at a constellation chart... Umm, this is Vega, so Altair is... に、にっこにっこにー……♪　えへっ　にこちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪これからもよろしくね (Nico's birthday; July 22) N-Nico Nico Smile... ♪ Ehe! Nico-chan, happy birthday. ♪ Let's keep having some great times together. いちごとピンクのクリームをいーっぱい使って……にこちゃんらしいお誕生日ケーキが出来ました♪ (Nico's birthday; July 22) I used a lot of strawberries and pink cream... to make a birthday cake that's just like you, Nico-chan. ♪ 凛ちゃんと一緒に穂乃果ちゃんの誕生日プレゼント買ってきたんだ♪　喜んでくれるといいな……☆ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Rin-chan and I went to go buy Honoka-chan's birthday present together. ♪ I really hope she likes it... ☆ パン屋さんで、大きな穂乃果ちゃんパンを作ってもらいました♪　お誕生日のお祝いですっ！ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) I had a bakery make a large bread in the shape of Honoka-chan to celebrate her birthday with! ♪ 十五夜にススキを飾るのは、稲がよく実りますようにっていう意味なんだって。花陽も飾ります！ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Decorations with zebra grass are put up on Mid-Autumn Festival to pray for a successful crop of rice plants. I'm putting some up too! うふ。穂乃果ちゃんのおうちでおまんじゅうも買ってきたし……お月見の準備はバッチリだよっ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Hehe, we bought manjuu from Honoka-chan's place... We're all ready to go moon viewing! 今日はことりちゃんのバースデーパーティ♪ことりちゃんみたいにかわいいケーキを選んだんだ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) We're throwing a birthday party for Kotori-chan today. ♪ I chose a cake for her that's cute like she is. ことりちゃんのお誕生日だから、アルパカさんもご機嫌みたい♪　みんなでお祝い出来るって嬉しいねっ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) It's Kotori-chan's birthday, so even the alpaca is in high spirits today. ♪ I'm so glad that we can all celebrate it together! 絵里ちゃんお誕生日おめでとうの歌、練習いっぱいしてきました。花陽、今日は頑張ります！ (Eli's birthday; October 21) I practiced singing the birthday song for Eli-chan a lot. I'll do my best today! ハッピー！　バーースデーーっ！　えへやったあ！　絵里ちゃんにおめでとうを言えましたっ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Happy! Birthday! Hehe, yay! I managed to congratulate Eli-chan! 今日はハロウィンですね。いたずらされないように、お菓子をたっくさん持ってきました……！ (Halloween; October 31) Today's Halloween. I brought a lot of candy with me so that I won't get tricked...! わっ、希ちゃん！　私のお菓子を分けてあげるから、わしわしはやめてくださーいっ……！ (Halloween; October 31) Wah, Nozomi-chan! I'll share my candy with you, so spare me the breast rubs...! 凛ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう。これからも、ずっと花陽のそばにいてね……♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin-chan. Make sure you stay with me forever, okay...? ♪ 凛ちゃん…♡凛ちゃんのお誕生日は、花陽にとってもすごく大事な日なんだよ！ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Rin-chan... ♡ Your birthday is a really important day to me! 今日は大きな大きな靴下を用意しました！　でも、サンタさんに欲張りって笑われちゃうかな……？ (Christmas Day; December 25) I prepared a really big stocking for today! I wonder if Santa will laugh at me for being too greedy... クリスマスって、やっぱり大事な日だよね。あなたと一緒にいられるのが嬉しいなって思います (Christmas Day; December 25) Christmas is an important day, isn't it? I'm glad that I'm able to spend it with you. 今年もお世話になりました……！　来年もµ'sをよろしくお願いします♪ (New Year's Eve; December 31) Thank you for all your help this year...! I hope you'll keep supporting µ's next year too. ♪ 大みそかは年が明けるまで起きていようって思うんだけど、毎年失敗しちゃいます……ふぁあ～ (New Year's Eve; December 31) I always try to stay awake on New Year's Eve until the start of the new year, but I've failed every time... *yawn*~ すーはー、すーはー……今日はライブの日なんだ。私、頑張ってきます！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) *inhale* *exhale*, *inhale* *exhale*... Our concert's today. I'm so nervous! もうすぐライブがはじまります！　私たちの楽しい気持ちが、みんなにも伝わりますように……！ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) The concert's about to start! I hope that everyone will be able to feel how much fun we're having...! はい、ポップコーン♪　映画館に来たらキャラメル味のポップコーンで決まりだよねっ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) Here, popcorn. ♪ You have to go for caramel-flavored popcorn at a movie theater! Cameos 花陽のこと…少しでいいから覚えておいてほしいな… It'd be great... if you could remember me, even for a bit... た、たまには一緒に食事でもどうですか？ H-How about we eat together every once in a while? 待つのは苦手じゃないんですけど…やっぱり寂しいです (Untransformed SR #136, UR #64 only) I'm fine with waiting... but it is a bit lonely. やっぱり花陽は運動が苦手だから、ダメですよね。もっと練習しなくっちゃ (Transformed SR #164 only) It must be because I don't like sports, isn't it? I have to practice more. もしかして……シジミの方が好きだったんですか？ (Transformed SR #308 only) Could it be... that you prefer freshwater clams?